vicefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Ada (linguaggio di programmazione)
Ada è un linguaggio di programmazione "general-purpose", inizialmente sviluppato verso la fine degli anni settanta su iniziativa del Dipartimento della Difesa (DOD) degli Stati Uniti. Sia le specifiche che lo sviluppo del linguaggio furono affidati a bandi di gara; l'obiettivo era quello di creare il "linguaggio perfetto". Tra le 17 proposte inviate in seguito al bando indetto dal DOD, fu scelto nel 1979 il progetto di Jean Ichbiah del CII Honeywell Bull e fondatore della Aonix. Le specifiche divennero uno standard ANSI nel 1983. Il nome iniziale del linguaggio doveva essere DOD-1; venne in seguito cambiato in Ada in onore di Ada Byron, Contessa di Lovelace, illustre matematica dei primi anni del XIX Secolo, riconosciuta universalmente come la prima programmatrice della Storia per aver sviluppato il meccanismo di programmazione della macchina calcolatrice di Charles Babbage. Caratteristiche Fin dalla prima stesura, Ada fu sottoposto a un processo continuo di revisione che ne ha migliorato ed estese le caratteristiche di linguaggio estremamente efficiente e sicuro. Nel 1995 la prima versione fu aggiornata e notevolmente modificata con la ratifica di secondo standard (ISO/IEC 8652:1995(E)). Un'ulteriore nuova versione dello standard internazionale è attesa a breve, anche se le novità, principalmente costituite da una libreria di "Containers" come le "Linked List" e le "Map" di oggetti, sono da tempo già implementate nei più avanzati compilatori come il GCC-4.x della FSF - Free Software Foundation e lo GNAT di AdaCore. Come esempio non esaustivo a proposito del fatto che Ada supporta la progettazione di sistemi software "mission and safety critical", basti sapere, caso più unico che raro, che i compilatori per il linguaggio devono seguire un processo di certificazione che è esso stesso uno standard internazionale (ISO/IEC 18009 - Ada: Conformity Assessment of a Language Processor). Il cosiddetto "A''CATS - Ada Conformity Assessment Test Suite''" è una suite di test costruita secondo il suddetto standard ed è parte integrante del processo di certificazione svolto da laboratori autorizzati sotto l'autorità del Ada Compiler Assessment Authority (ACAA). Ada rappresenta lo stato dell'arte dell'ingegneria del software, e unisce in una soluzione unica principi e tecniche provenienti da diversi paradigmi di programmazione, in particolare programmazione modulare, programmazione orientata agli oggetti, programmazione concorrente e programmazione distribuita. Sebbene l'interesse del DOD vertesse principalmente sullo sviluppo di applicazioni militari, Ada è un linguaggio general-purpose, ovvero utilizzabile in qualsiasi dominio applicativo. L'origine militare del linguaggio si rivela però nella presenza di caratteristiche molto evolute in materia di sicurezza del codice; per questo motivo, il linguaggio viene ancora oggi usato in molti contesti in cui il corretto funzionamento del software è critico (per esempio sistemi di controllo di velivoli - avionica - e del traffico aereo). Fra le caratteristiche peculiari di Ada si possono citare: * programmazione concorrente (task) * programmazione real-time * gestione delle eccezioni * presenza di tipi di dati astratti * controlli semantici estesi in fase di compilazione * programmazione distribuita * possibilità di definire il formato dei dati a livello di bit (utile per il controllo di dispositivi esterni). Hello, world! Un esempio comune della sintassi del linguaggio è costituito dal programma Hello world. Sono possibili abbreviazioni per "Ada.Text_IO.Put_Line", con minori necessità di scrivere codice, tuttavia non sono state utilizzate qui per rendere più comprensibile l'esempio. with Ada.Text_IO; procedure Hello is begin Ada.Text_IO.Put_Line("Hello, world!"); end Hello; Qui invece è stato riscritto lo stesso codice, usando però i package nella forma diretta: with Text_IO; use Text_IO; procedure Hello is begin Put_Line("Hello, world!"); end Hello; Bibliografia * Jan Skansholm: Ada 95 From the Beginning, Addison-Wesley, ISBN 0-201-40376-5 * John Barnes: Programming in Ada plus Language Reference Manual, Addison-Wesley, ISBN 0-201-56539-0 * John Barnes: Programming in Ada 95, Addison-Wesley, ISBN 0-201-34293-6 * John Barnes: High Integrity Ada: The Spark Approach, Addison-Wesley, ISBN 0-201-17517-7 * Dean W. Gonzalez: Ada Programmer's Handbook, Benjamin-Cummings Publishing Company, ISBN 0-8053-2529-8 * M. Ben-Ari: Ada for Software Engineers, John Wiley & Sons, ISBN 0-471-97912-0 * Norman Cohen: Ada as a Second Language, McGraw-Hill Science/Engineering/Math, ISBN 0-07-011607-5 * Alan Burns, Andy Wellings: Real-Time Systems and Programming Languages. Ada 95, Real-Time Java and Real-Time POSIX., Addison-Wesley, ISBN 0-201-72988-1 * Alan Burns, Andy Wellings: Concurrency in Ada, Cambridge University Press, ISBN 0-521-62911-X * Colin Atkinson: Object-Oriented Reuse, Concurrency and Distribution: An Ada-Based Approach, Addison-Wesley, ISBN 0-201-56527-7 * Grady Booch, Doug Bryan: Software Engineering with Ada, Addison-Wesley, ISBN 0-8053-0608-0 * Daniel Stubbs, Neil W. Webre: Data Structures with Abstract Data Types and Ada, Brooks Cole, ISBN 0-534-14448-9 * Pascal Ledru: Distributed Programming in Ada with Protected Objects, Dissertation.com, ISBN 1-58112-034-6 * Fintan Culwin: Ada, a Developmental Approach, Prentice Hall, ISBN 0-13-264680-3 * John English, Fintan Culwin: Ada 95 the Craft of Object Oriented Programming, Prentice Hall, ISBN 0-13-230350-7 * David A. Wheeler: Ada 95, Springer-Verlag, ISBN 0-387-94801-5 * David R. Musser, Alexander Stepanov: The Ada Generic Library: Linear List Processing Packages, Springer-Verlag, ISBN 0-387-97133-5 * Michael B. Feldman: Software Construction and Data Structures with Ada 95, Addison-Wesley, ISBN 0-201-88795-9 * Simon Johnston: Ada95 for C and C++ Programmers, Addison-Wesley, ISBN 0-201-40363-3 * Michael B. Feldman, Elliot B. Koffman: Ada 95, Addison-Wesley, ISBN 0-201-36123-X * Nell Dale, Chip Weems, John McCormick: Programming and Problem Solving with Ada 95, Jones & Bartlett Publishers, ISBN 0-7637-0293-5 * Nell Dale, Susan Lilly, John McCormick: Ada Plus Data Structures: An Object-Based Approach, Jones & Bartlett Publishers, ISBN 0-669-41676-2 * Bruce C. Krell: Developing With Ada: Life-Cycle Methods, Bantam Dell Pub Group, ISBN 0-553-09102-6 * Judy Bishop: Distributed Ada: Developments and Experiences, Cambridge University Press, ISBN 0-521-39251-9 * Bo Sanden: Software Systems Construction With Examples in Ada, Prentice Hall, ISBN 0-13-030834-X * Bruce Hillam: Introduction to Abstract Data Types Using Ada, Prentice Hall, ISBN 0-13-045949-6 * David Rudd: Introduction to Software Design and Development With Ada, Brooks Cole, ISBN 0-314-02829-3 * Ian C. Pyle: Developing Safety Systems: A Guide Using Ada, Prentice Hall, ISBN 0-13-204298-3 * Louis Baker: Artificial Intelligence With Ada, McGraw-Hill, ISBN 0-07-003350-1 * Alan Burns, Andy Wellings: Hrt-Hood: A Structured Design Method for Hard Real-Time Ada Systems, North-Holland, ISBN 0-444-82164-3 * Walter Savitch, Charles Peterson: Ada: An Introduction to the Art and Science of Programming, Benjamin-Cummings Publishing Company, ISBN 0-8053-7070-6 * Mark Allen Weiss: Data Structures and Algorithm Analysis in Ada, Benjamin-Cummings Publishing Company, ISBN 0-8053-9055-3 Altri progetti Collegamenti esterni * Ada 95 - Liceo Mendrisio - Svizzera * ACM SIGAda * GNU Ada Homepage * Ada World * AdaPower * Citations from CiteSeer * Forum * Ada Tutorial * Progetti che usano Ada Categoria:Linguaggi di programmazione